Bella the Vampire Slayer
by CharlotteHolmes
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon, Bella became a vampire and hates them so she becomes a vampire slayer. 10 years later she's back in Forks to get the Cullens.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: What if Edward never came back in New Moon, Bella was turned into a vampire by Victoria and became a vampire slayer because of what the Cullens did to her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hated vampires despite the fact I was one. I even killed the vampire that changed me. Stupid Victoria, did she really think that turning me would somehow lure Edward back? He didn't want me anymore. It didn't bring him back; I even explained the circumstances to her while I was writhing around in pain. I can't take all the credit for her death though, the wolves helped me through the transformation into something I hated and helped me hunt down Victoria. That was over fifty years ago and we had killed many more vampires since then.

I hated vampires because of their dead, unbeating hearts, their eyes that change colour due to the blood they drank and their freezing cold skin that made any human that touched it flinch. The things I hated the most about them were their perfect beauty that made anyone that wasn't one of them feel envious, their speed, and their special abilities that put them above humans.

After my transformation I had tried to kill myself, but nothing had worked and the wolves were unwilling to kill me. Instead I spent my days hunting down other vampires, luring them into a trap and then killing them. With my limited knowledge I had taken down the entire Denali Clan in Alaska a couple of months after my transformation with the wolves' help. They had no idea what hit them. I had nearly forgotten about Edward.

For the past five years my aim had been to kill the Cullens because of what they did to me. They were very hard to track down due to the fact that they were good at getting fake , but I knew what to look for. A family of adopted children; the father a doctor, the mother a designer, the children go to high school and keep to themselves. I had found the pattern in the places where they lived. It was like a cycle. They went to all the same places.

It starts in Forks. After being there for around five years (it depends on how suspicious people there get.) Then they move to Alaska, five years there and then they leave, you get the idea. It was the same places in the same order. I know where they're going to move in a few weeks time. Forks. The horrible little town where it all started. The perfect place for revenge. The wolves knew what I was doing of course and they had agreed to help when the time came. Over the years I had perfected killing vampires. After the Cullens I planned to kill the Volturi; my biggest challenge yet. I had also developed my abilities. As well as being able to block anyone with mental abilities, I could plant suggestions in people's heads. It had come in useful.

I am currently attending school as Isabella Blackwater. As well as a false name I am disguised. I wear a blonde wig and fake tan so my very pale skin doesn't stand out and give me away as vampire when the Cullens come. When I came here I found that Charlie had died soon after my "death". I had visited his grave in the cemetery and had also had a look at mine. I was supposed to have died in a car accident. In reality the wolves had told Charlie that I had been run over and offered to make all the funeral arrangements for him. It had broken my heart to know that I would never see Charlie again. The Cullens were unaware of my death. My plan was now set to lure the Cullen family into a trap. Now all that was left was for them to arrive.

**Edward's POV**

We were moving back to our house in Forks. Personally I didn't want to carry on moving to the same place over and over, but the others wanted to and I didn't want to ruin their lives anymore. After I left Bella I had become very depressed and that had been affecting my family. If I ran away at least one of the, would come after me, so to keep the family together I stayed with them.

I was certainly jot looking forward to coming back to Forks because I would start remembering Bella. A year after I left her she died in a car accident. I missed her terribly. I still kept things I associated with her to remind me of her. I still played her lullaby and listened to Clair de Lune. I planned to visit her grave in Forks. At least dying in a car accident is a better way to go than being immortal which kind of gets boring if you have no one you love to spend your life with. Maybe visiting her grave would persuade the others that I had moved on and was completely normal and wasn't going to try to escape to Italy the moment they let their guard down.

They had been so concerned about my loneliness that they had tried to match me up with other vampires which hadn't worked. I still remember the time when they had forced me to go on a blind date with this blonde, vain vampire that reminded me of Rosalie apart fomr the fact that all this vampire thought about was how good-looking I was. The moment I heard her think about the human that she had just killed before she met up with me I walked out of the restaurant that we were in and made up my mind never to read a non-vegetarian vampire's thoughts. The human that she had just killed had a mouth-watering scent, pale skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I had never being persuaded to go on a blind date again.

Moving to a "new" town was always the same. Arrive at the "new" house, enrol in school and spend the next five years in the town being bored doing nothing but schoolwork and hunting. Nothing was interesting anymore without Bella.

* * *

**Sorry about the short first chapter. The ones after the first one are longer.**


	2. Chemistry

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day the Cullens started school. I was very excited and a little nervous about seeing them after so long. I told myself that when I saw them I wasn't going to my lose my nerve and forgive them. After all to get this far had taken a lot of planning and the wolves were expecting me to kill the Cullens. I couldn't back out now. I checked my wig in the mirror to make sure it looked normal, my fake tan did look very fake as I wanted it to. The Cullens were supposed to work out that I wasn't human by my scent and eyes and then the events that would lead up to their death would start. My eyes were black because I hadn't killed and drunk from a human in at least twenty years. I had no interest in killing humans only vampires and I didn't hunt animals.

Finally satisfied that I didn't look like Bella Swan human that was worth so little to vampires I left the house and got into my car. I didn't drive a truck anymore, the truck I had when I was human went at a snail's pace compared to what I had now. An Aston Martin Vantage V8 roadster. When I parked in the parking lot at school my car still got admiring glances despite the fact I had been attending this school for a couple of months and was known to everyone as the quiet girl that like reading Jane Austen and Emily Brontë and wears extremely obvious fake tan. I was fine with that because they left me alone.

I looked around the parking lot to see if I could see any cars that looked like they belonged to the Cullens. No luck, there were no flashy expensive cars apart from mine. They must be late. The bell went at the moment and I walked off to my favourite lesson. English was currently my favourite lesson because we were studying the Brontë sister's works. I still like Wuthering Heights even though I must have read it at least a hundred times.

At lunchtime I walked in the cafeteria to see the Cullens at their old table. Déjà vu. They all looked exactly like they looked the first time I saw them more than fifty years ago. I took my eyes of them so they didn't notice my looking at them and think I had a crush on one of them. I sat at a table on the opposite side of the room to them and checked my timetable. I had Chemistry next. If I remembered rightly there was currently a space next to me because the girl sitting next to me got expelled for accidently causing a fire in the science lab. Nothing to do with me of course, it was vital that Edward sat next to me at some point because he needed to notice I was a vampire.

When the bell went I left the cafeteria to go to Chemistry and noted that Edward didn't look well out the corner of my eye. He also looked very bored and Alice was basically dragging him. It was none of my business so I carried on walking to Chemistry.

**Edward's POV**

Lunchtime was pretty boring. Being in the same rooms as humans thinking uninteresting thoughts is very boring. I wished vampires could sleep. Alice had to drag me to Chemistry because I hadn't visited Bella's grave yet and had been wanting to ever since we arrived here, but she threatened to make me go shopping with her.

I was slightly late as arguing with Alice is very time consuming and when I entered everyone looked up from their work and stared at me which was mildly annoying. It was always the same in a new school. Everyone stares at you and wonders if you have a girlfriend and some girls have these really creepy fantasies about me. The teacher gave me a book, introduced himself as being Mr Webber and pointed to where I had to sit. It was next to this girl with blonde hair and was wearing a little too much fake tan which made her look really fake. I sat down and realised that she had already completed all the questions the teacher had set. She must be a science genius. Her head was bent down so I could see her face properly, she seemed determined to ignore me. I tried to read her thoughts so I could understand why she was ignoring me, after a couple of seconds of trying to work out who all the thoughts belonged to in the room, I realised I couldn't hear hers. Déjà vu. That reminded me of Bella. I tried not to think about her and concentrate on my work.

Ten minutes later the teacher marked all the answers and began handing out Bunsen burners. He came to our table and whispered in the girl's ear. Of course I could hear.

"Isabella, make sure he does not go the same way as the girls that sat next to you went. The moment he looks like he is going to be silly and knock it off the table onto a sheet of paper, stop him."

That was interesting. Her name is Isabella which was funny she seemed the opposite of Bella. I searched the teacher's mind to see what he was talking about. A girl that sat in the exact same place as me knocked the Bunsen burner off the table where it fell on top of a piece of paper and set it alight. Isabella had immediately turned off the gas and stamped out the fire and the girl had been expelled which I thought was a bit harsh.

Then Mr Webber gave out ordinary drinks cans, heating tongs and a large container of water at each table. I could see where this was leading. Bunsen burners, cans, tongs and water.

"I know this is old stuff, but since you have all been working hard the last few weeks I thought I'd give you a break from work. I'm sure you all know what to do with the equipment I just gave out. Heat the can over the Bunsen burner and as soon as it is hot enough drop it in the water and something interesting should happen," Mr Webber informed the class. "Just remember this is a treat so keep it safe and be sensible. If I see anyone burning something they shouldn't be you will all be heading the same way that Amy went when she nearly set fire to the school."

That must be the girl that used to sit in my place. Isabella lit the Bunsen burner and resumed staring at the table. I passed the tings to her interested to see how good she really was at science.

"Ladies first."

She made a face and picked up the cans with the tongs and held it over the Bunsen burner. I decided to make a little conversation while we were waiting, but she jumped it first.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. You?"

"Isabella Blackwater. Were all the people that sat on your table at lunchtime your brothers and sisters?"

"They are my adopted siblings."

"I'm an orphan myself. I'm allowed to live here by myself as long as I see my social worker regularly and behave."

"No going to wild parties for you then."

"Of course not. What sort of music do you like?"

We carried on talking about our preferences for a while. I had become so interested in our conversation that I hadn't noticed that the tongs Isabella had been holding were red hot and were glowing orange. The funny thing was she hadn't noticed. How strange, maybe she wasn't quite human?

Isabella saw that I was looking at the tongs and looked down. She quickly dropped the can and tings in the water. In this experiment the can after you heat it will bend inwards and you will be left with a squished can. The reaction depends on the type of metal the can is made from. With our one that can was very close to melting and made a sticky mess when it was dropped into the water. When she saw the mess that it made she looked at me and we both started laughing. We then got into an argument about how the experiment was supposed to be done.

The bell rang interrupting our conversation on how not to use a Bunsen burner. As we were packing up I saw that there wasn't a single mark on her hand that had been holding the heating tongs. I definitely needed to investigate Isabella Blackwater.

* * *

**I'm not entirly sure how they teach Chemistry in America. In England you have a lot of practicals and blow up stuff depending on whether you have the mad science teacher or not. I have the mad one this year.**


	3. Alice's makeover

**Edward's POV**

An internet search into Isabella Blackwater unearthed nothing. I asked Alice if she would make friends with Isabella so we could keep an eye on her. Alice was very willing; she had no one to shop for at the moment. I looked forward to seeing Isabella's face when Alice took her shopping. Maybe I was being a little paranoid about her, but there was definitely something strange about her. I had warned the others that there might be another vampire in Forks and they all agreed that it would be better to wait for more evidence to confirm our suspicions. Isabella could be wearing all that make-up to cover up her pale skin. I needed to touch her skin to see if it felt like a vampire's skin. When we touched human skin it was uncomfortably hot. If she was a vampire she would be aware that my family were too.

I drove to school with Emmett and the others so I could point out Isabella to them. When we arrived I spotted her walking across the parking lot. I pointed her out to the others in what I thought was a discreet way, but she turned round as I did and stared at all of us with an emotionless face. Rosalie made a comment about her fake tan and Alice was itching to tell her how to dress properly.

I waved at her; she turned round and walked off. She clearly didn't like me. I would get her at lunchtime.

**Bella's POV**

My plan was progressing perfectly. Edward was getting suspicious as I wanted him to. If Alice tried to look into my future she would find nothing because of the werewolves. When I saw them all this morning face-to-face I had been afraid that they would recognise me through all the fake tan, but they didn't. I had heard Rosalie's comment and I could see from the tortured look on Alice's face that she clearly wanted to give me a makeover.

At lunchtime I was sitting at my usual table by myself reading when Edward cam to sit with me along with Alice.

"Hi I'm Alice. Edward told me all about you. It's nice to meet you," she said. I was half expecting her to shake my hand to see how my skin felt, but she didn't so maybe she had other tests in store.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice," I replied expecting her to invite me on a shopping trip any second now.

"I'm going shopping at the weekend, would you like to come with me. Also you could come over to our house after school and I could give you a makeover."

"I don't see why not, please don't go too mad."

"We'll argue about that later. I'll meet you outside your last lesson and drive you to my house."

After school Alice drove me to the Cullen house. Everything was the same; the furniture, the paintings and even the colour scheme was the same. Didn't the Cullens ever get tired of white and having lots of big windows? Clearly not. Emmett and Jasper were playing on the Wii when I entered the living room, Rosalie was sitting on a chair reading a fashion magazine and ignoring me. I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle who warned me Alice had a tendency to go mad with make-up.

Alice sat me down in a chair in her room and rummaging through her wardrobe for clothes. I was beginning to get very nervous about what she was going to do to me. I need to stop her from touching my wig, if it was discovered that I wore one they would probably be able to work out who I was. Alice dumped a pile of clothes on the floor next to me and started going through her make-up collection. She passed me a face wipe and told me to get all the fake tan off. I did so and instantly felt better. Having a load of make-up on your face doesn't feel very comfortable to a vampire.

"You have very pale skin," Alice commented.

"And you don't? We both live in Forks and place that doesn't get much sun after all."

"Good point."

She passed me a magazine about make-up and asked me to pick out a style that I liked. Any colour was fine apart from blue because that used to be Edward's favourite on me.

Half an hour later, I had eyelids several different shades of pink, plucked eyebrows and very red lips. I had managed to talk her out of doing anything to my hair. By now she should have worked out that my skin didn't feel like a human's. Then came the clothes. She began sorting through the pile of clothes which all turned out to be dresses; my pet hate. Alice picked out this red above the knee dress that revealed more than I wanted it to. She pushed me into the bathroom to put it on and no amount of trying to pull it down would make it longer and cover more of my legs. It was very short and revealed a little too much of my chest. I was dreading going downstairs and seeing the others in a very revealing dress. Alice was determined to show me off.

**Edward's POV**

I was listening to Alice and Isabella's conversation in my room upstairs and saw through Alice's mind that Bella had very pale skin like us. A couple of minutes later when Alice was putting on Isabella's eyes-shadow she touched her skin which felt comfortable warm like a vampire's skin to another vampire. This confirmed my suspicions, but left more unanswered questions.

I went downstairs to discuss the situation with the others who all voted to ask Isabella about vampires. Then Alice came down with Isabella to show her off. She looked completely different with no fake tan and she was wearing a dress that suited her well. I swear if this was an anime Emmett, Jasper and I would have nosebleeds. Rosalie was sending Isabella glares for making Emmett drool over her. The embarrassed look on her face reminded me of the one Bella used to have. They were quite similar.

Isabella turned to back upstairs, but Alice pulled her back and made her sit down next to me. I wondered how Carlisle would approach the subject of vampires.

"Isabella before you came down we were having a discussion about vampires. Do you believe they exist?"


	4. Answered questions

**Bella's POV**

"Yes I believe in vampires."

The Cullens all exchanged looks.

"Are you one?" Carlisle enquired.

"I think you all know the answer. What abilities do you all have?"

They were silent for a few seconds. Of course I knew all their abilities. Carlisle gave Edward a look and he nodded I assumed it was to tell Carlisle that it was fine to reveal all their abilities.

"Only three of us have special abilities," Carlisle answered. He pointed at Alice. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and Edward here can read everyone's minds."

"Except for one person's, I can't read yours Isabella," Edward said looking at me. "Do you have any abilities?"

"I can block other people's mental powers."

I wouldn't be admitting the other one yet.

"That explains it."

"Isabella, are you on your own?" Carlisle asked. "If you like you could become a member of our coven and live with us."

"I need to think about it, but I don't see why not."

"Excellent, if the answer is yes Alice will bring all your stuff here tomorrow for you."

This was brilliant. The Cullens were doing everything I had predicted they would. It was only a matter of time until they met their end. I told the Cullens I needed to go home to think about it and I ran home to call Jacob to tell him about how things were progressing.

I dialled his phone and waited for him to pick up. If he didn't answer I would have to call another werewolf. The werewolves helping me at the moment were the ones that hadn't imprinted yet. Sam had settled down fifty years ago with Emily and had stopped phasing so he could die at the same time as Emily. Jacob picked up after a short wait.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?"

"Fine. Listen, the Cullens have asked me to move in with them meaning we could move the planned date forward and get them earlier than we expected. Is that okay?"

"I'll have to check with the others. I understand since you're moving in with the, you won't be able call us to tell us when and where we will get them, so just say you're going hunting and leave instructions under the white rock at the border," Jacob said.

He was very good at planning. In the past it had been quite useful. Bringing down some covens had taken some concise planning. The Cullens were a large, powerful coven so we had to try and predict their decisions to finding out that there was a possibility that I was a vampire. We hadn't been wrong so far.

Three days later I was living with the Cullens and had found out some interesting things. First Edward frequently played my lullaby and kept to himself. Second, the Cullens seemed a little different, they seemed quiet and sad. And third, the Volturi were warning vampires about Vampire Slayers. On my second morning there they received a letter from the Volturi.

**To the Cullens,**

**We are writing to inform you that there is a Vampire Slayer that needs to be stopped. In the last fifty years the Vampire Slayer has destroyed at least sixty covens and believed to have killed more we don't know about.**

**We hope you all remember the Denali Coven. They all disappeared sixty years ago leaving behind a note saying they were bored of Alaska and had moved somewhere else. Some of the local have said that on the night they left there was a strange bonfire burning. That made us believe that they were among the early victims of the Slayer.**

**We thought we would inform you all because you are quite a large coven and would be a target. Please be careful and let us know if you think you know or have seen anything. We also believe that the Vampire Slayer has a powerful ability and is not working alone.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Aro, Caius and Marcus.**

Even after reading the letter none of them had any idea the Vampire Slayer was in their midst. A cat among the pigeons as the saying goes. Alice predicted that there would be a thunderstorm at the weekend and suggested that we play baseball. They all agreed and explained to me what she meant like I was really dumb. I remembered that last baseball game I went to, it ended in disaster. The baseball field would be the perfect place for an attack. I needed to tell the werewolves.


	5. Attack

**Bella's POV**

The weekend came all too fast. I had been enjoying living with the Cullens even if they seemed a little empty. When I heard Edward playing Clair de Lune and tearlessly crying, I had asked him why it was so upsetting for him and he had told me that it was one of his lost love's favourite songs. After a few sympathetic comments from me he told me the entire story.

He had fallen in love with a human whose blood was irresistible, but he resisted killing her because he loved her. After she was attacked by a non-vegetarian vampire he began to wonder if she really was safe staying with him. When she was attacked by his brother at her eighteenth birthday party, he knew that he didn't belong in her world and he left her. That was his worst mistake ever; he came very close to killing himself and now found life uninteresting without her. I then told him I didn't like Debussy, instead I now preferred Vivaldi-The Four Seasons. That sparked a music related argument that ended with him showing off how well he could compose music. He played me a couple of songs that he had written. I had already heard them before, but I pretended to be very impressed and congratulatedhim on his muscial ability. All the time I was going over what he had told me in my head. He loved me?

That was a surprise. Him leaving had turned me into a heartless vampire slayer that cared about no one anymore. Throughout the rest of the week it bothered me that the people that I thought didn't love me still loved me. It was too late to turn back now. I had already told the wolves where to be and had hidden a couple of lighters in my room to burn the remains. Besides I couldn't develop a conscience now, I had already killed a lot of vampires.

On Saturday we ran to the baseball field. The Cullens would be able to smell the werewolves, so I used my other ability and pushed a thought telling them they couldn't smell anything into their minds. The Cullens split into teams. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie were in one team. I was in a team with Edward, Jasper and Esme. Alice used her ability to trick us when she bowled. I managed to score one home run, but was out after Emmett managed to catch my hit that went very high, by climbing a tree in three seconds and catching it. We managed to beat them though.

After one game Edward seemed to be a little sad and walked off despite scoring three home runs. Esme stopped me from running after him.

"Edward isn't fond of playing baseball after his love Bella was targeted the last time we were here," Esme sighed. "He had never been able to get over her, Isabella. We were hoping a new member would cheer him up, it seemed to work a little bit, but he is still very depressed."

"He really must have loved her then."

"We all did."

I was about to reply when I heard a wolf howl. The Cullens all looked around in puzzlement. I knew what the howl meant; someone else was in the area and would be able to hear us. It could be anyone. I whistled and signalled for all the wolves to go on with the original plan, but they howled again meaning it was serious. I had no idea what they what they were trying to tell me so I whistled twice and they all came out their hiding places and ran over to where I was standing. They were clearly trying to tell me something urgently, I could understand them. I needed a translator and I knew the perfect vampire for the job. Edward if he didn't make a big thing about the wolves breaking the treaty.

"Edward please come over here and tell me what they are trying to tell me. If you do I'll explain what is going on."

Edward gave me look and walked over. He growled when he recognised the head werewolf. It was Jacob.

"Edward, calm down."

He breathed in and noticed he couldn't smell them.

"Why can't I smell them? I'll ask about the treaty after,"

"I'll explain after you tell me what they are trying to say," I said trying to hurry him up. It could be serious. "Just hurry up."

"He is trying to tell you that the Volturi are very close and will be here in a couple of minutes."

Just my luck. I find out that the people that turned me into what I am love me and I can't back out of killing them. Then the Volturi come. My day was just getting better and better. What next? At this rate my disguise would be discovered and I would be in a even more sticky situation than I was now.

* * *

** I was thinking of have them play Rounders which is sort of like Baseball, but harder instead of Baseball which seems to be all they play. I love Rounders and Cricket.**


	6. Reveal

**Edward's POV**

There was certainly something was very weird about Isabella. I was just starting to think that she was a normal vampire, then it turns out she has two abilities and is on good terms with werewolves. What next? Now the Volturi was here in Forks. Probably something to do with the Vampire Slayer. Nothing to do with us personally. It was nothing to worry about, but Isabella seemed very worried; Jasper could feel it.

We all decided to gather in the middle of the field to wait for the Volturi. The wolves kept following Isabella around until she signalled for them to go back to their hiding places. Then she hid behind Emmett. I had no idea why she was so afraid.

The first members to appear were Felix and Demetri followed by Alec and Jane. I had no intention to speak to any of them. Jane had a very sick sense of humour involving people writhing around in pain after she looked at them. There were a couple of new members of the Volturi with them that I didn't recognise. I guessed they had some very powerful abilities judging by how they walked and by the superior looks on their faces. After reading their minds I worked out the purple haired one had telekinesis and the blonde one could create and control fire. Eventually Aro, Caius and Marcus arrived in the field along with their bodyguards.

"My dear Cullens, how nice it is to see you all. You all look fine apart from Edward who seems a little depressed, why is that?" Aro said and touched my hand.

"Still mourning over Bella's death then?" he commented. "We have only come here because we have a lead on the Vampire Slayer. We have managed to track their scent to this very field."

Here? Did he mean the werewolves? I checked his thoughts, it didn't smell like them. It smelt like…Isabella. She was the vampire slayer; everything fell into place. We were the targets. She had deliberately piqued my interest so she could kill my entire family. It explained a lot. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces they were coming to the same conclusion. They all turned and stared at the vampire hiding behind Emmett's back. We all stepped way so Aro could see her. He sniffed the air and found the scent was the same.

"Why is she with you Carlisle?"

"She was here on her own when we arrived so we took her in. We knew nothing of her past."

"You really are too trusting Carlisle."

Aro reached out and touched her hand. She seemed to be frozen to the spot. He closed his eyes and found nothing. I already knew Isabella had a mental shield.

"I can't read her mind. How like your Bella," Aro observed. "I would like to introduce the new members we recruited to the Volturi to stop the Vampire Slayer who we have now found."

Aro pointed to the brown haired teenaged vampire behind him who was clearly protecting him.

"This is Beth; she killed my former protector Renata when she was trying to kill me and was then offered her job. She can stop all mental and physical attacks as well as being able to shape shift. It is very useful for us."

"As for those two over there, "Aro pointed to the two vampires that I had noticed before. "Their siblings were killed by the vampire slayer and they have joined us to avenge their deaths. Jess can control and create fire, while Ai has telekinesis."

Ai was Japanese for love. I don't think she was feeling any love towards Isabella at the moment judging by the glares she was sending her.

"What is her name?"

"Isabella Blackwater apparently," Carlisle said. "She told us that she had a mental shield, just before you all came she said she had another one."

"Isabella? Wasn't that the full name of that human you used to love. They are quite similar. You couldn't read Bella's mind and now you can't read Isabella's. The only difference is that one has brown hair and the other had blonde."

"She is nothing like Bella," I shouted. "Bella couldn't hurt a fly."

"Actually Bella Swan is my past, present and future," Isabella said pulling off her wig and rubbing her fake tan off to reveal that she had brown hair.

Bella…

**Bella's POV**

I thought it was high time that I revealed who I was so I took off my disguise. From the looks on all the Cullens' faces none of them had ever thought I could be Bella. All it took was a wig and fake tan.I had no idea what I was going to do now since the Volturi were here with some powerful new members that hated me. The original plan had been to kill the Cullens then track down the Volturi who I knew were trying to find me. I needed to get away from here to rethink my plan.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the quote from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." **


	7. Chase

**Edward's POV**

Isabella was Bella. She had certainly changed a lot. The Bella I knew would never kill anyone. At the moment I was confused about my feelings for her. Half of me still loved her and the other half hated her for what she had done.

"What made you into this?" I whispered.

Bella said simply. "You."

Then she ran off. I tried to run after her, but my legs were frozen. Bella had probably used her other ability to ensure that I didn't run after her. Aro pointed at Jess and Ai and told them to get Bella and bring her back; preferably alive. They ran off after her. Then Aro gave a look to Beth who shape shifted into me and ran off to join Jess and Ai. There was no way I could save Bella now with those three after her.

**Bella's POV**

I had no intention of fully running away. I just needed to rework my plan and contact the wolves. Using my ability to push thoughts into people's minds could be used to turn them against each other, but since the Volturi member Beth had a mental shield like me there was no way that was going to work. Wait. Didn't Aro say that Beth tried to kill him? I could turn her against them; she was very powerful and would be useful to have on my side. I was running in circles now mulling this over when Ai and Jess jumped on me and pinned me to the ground.

"Remember our sister Zenna Marley?" Ai ranted. "You killed her."

_**Flashback**_

_I had arrived in England to kill the Marley coven, only to find that the two members with abilities were away in Edinburgh in Scotland visiting other vampires leaving their sister Zenna behind who had no abilities. I enjoyed killing people with abilities; they were more fun to fight._

"_Zenna, do you know any other vampires that have special abilities? "I'm kind of making a list." I asked making casual conversation to distract her before I killed her. "Like being able to read minds for example." _

"_No. My sister Ai had telekinesis and my other sister Jess can control and create fire."_

_This was going to be a very easy kill and very boring. All it took was for me to jump on her and tear off her limbs. I then dumped all the body parts on a fire. I would get her sisters another time._

"Yes I remember."

Edward ran up to us and bent down so he could see my face.

"Bella killing vampires isn't very nice. We need you to come and explain why you have been doing it, he said softly not getting angry.

I wish he wouldn't talk to me like I was a five-year old. I nodded and he pulled Jess and Ai off me. They all dragged me back to the base baseball field to talk to Aro. I looked over at the Cullens as I arrived and saw Edward was with them. I looked at the vampire next to me who was also Edward. Then the Edward next to me walked off to stand behind Aro and shape shifted in to the brown haired vampire Beth. I needed to get her on my side.

"I hate vampires because of what they did to me. When I was a human I met a vampire called Edward who wanted to kill me because my blood was so mouth-watering. He got over the urge and says he fell in love with me. Less than year later after I got a paper cut and his brother Jasper tried to kill me, he says he doesn't love me anymore and leaves, turning me into an emotional wreck," I explained hoping that I would be able to persuade Beth to turn on them. "I think the Volturi should go because they think of themselves as royalty and are a bit too vain. Sure they are what's stopping vampires killing all the humans, but all they seem to care about is getting vampires with good abilities. Jess and Ai, do you two really think that after I am dead he will let you two just leave? Beth he offered you a job because he was jealous of your abilities and wanted to keep you in his little collection."

I could see that they were all thinking it over. It was true; I had done a lot of research on the Volturi. Ever since they acquired Alec and Jane they had become more widely feared. Jess and Ai had powerful abilities so I couldn't see Aro letting them go. There was probably a vampire in the Volturi that could mess with memories. Beth stepped forwards towards me.

"I agree. When I tried to kill him he was powerless because no one's abilities would work on me. He managed to talk me out of it by saying that if I killed him every vampire would try to kill me and I would be more powerful if I joined the Volturi."

Beth was now on my side which would help, but it woud be nicer to have Jess and Ai. However I couldn't see them joining me considering what I did to their sister. Hopefully me, Beth and the wolves would be enough to kill everyone. I would leave Edward till last so I could torment him more.


	8. Queen Bee

**Edward's POV**

It looked like Bella was going ahead with her plan to kill us and the Volturi. I now regretted leaving her even more. Alice was frantically searching for our futures, but couldn't see anything. That had me worried. If Bella, Beth and the werewolves were going to team up and kill us; they were going to be impossible to stop.

"Bella what do you think vampires are going to do once the Volturi die. They are the only thing stopping vampires killing all the humans, Think what would happen if they die," I said looking into her eyes. "Would you really want to cause a mass murder of humans and have human live infear of vampires all because of you?"

"What happens when a Queen Bee dies? Another takes its place, there will be another Volturi."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. What Bella had said about the Volturi had been true. They relied on the fact that most of them had abilities and they would be helpless without them.

"Enough talk," Bella said and clicked her fingers. The werewolves came running over.

"I thought I could smell something strange," Aro noted. "Interesting creatures."

Ai pointed her finger at one of the werewolves and tried to throw it against a nearby rock. It didn't work Beth must be protecting them. Jess threw a fireball at Bella, it bounced off her and set fire to the grass. Jane also found her ability didn't work after a failed attempt and got cross like a spoiled child when it doesn't get what it wants. The Volturi were really were useless without their powers. She resorted to picking up a stone and throwing it at Beth. Bella jumped on her and bit her neck and began tearing her apart. Jane tried to fight back, but she relied too much on her ability and wasn't very good. When Alec stepped in to try and help his sister on a couple of werewolves tore him aprt with their teeth and dumped the parts in the fire that was slowly building up. That riled up Caius who let on top of Bella and Jane who were still fighting and tried to help Jane whilst my family just stood there unsure whether to help Bella or side with the Volturi. I made the decision for them by grabbing Demetri and throwing him to the ground. Emmett was always up for a fight and helped me rip him apart. Once we finished we took down Felix with Rosalie's help. Beth destroyed Marcus easily because he was uninterested in defending himself and was willing to die.

Ten minutes later the only Volturi member still alive was Aro who stood there helpless and had watched every Volturi member that was there die with an emotionless face. None of us had lost our lives, but we had gained some extra scars. Beth had accidently let her physical shield slip when she was fighting Jane and Caius at the same time.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Bella asked referring to Aro. "I don't think we should spare him."

Alice spoke up, "Why couldn't I see our futures before the fight?"

"It's because of the werewolves, I'll explain later."

"I think we should kill him because all he is thinking of right now is having Alice join him and how he would use her ability," I said disgusted. "I also say that Alice should do the honours."

Alice shook her head; she didn't want to have to touch Aro and she let Jasper do it, it was over in a few seconds.

"I think I'd better leave now," Bella suggested nervously. "I should leave Forks. Beth, want to join me?"

We all exchanged looks and nodded. Carlisle sleared his throat, "Bella you reasons for wanting to kill us and the Volturi were valid, but please know that we left you for your own good and we still love you. If you like you can stay with us. Beth can as well if she likes. We will also work something out with the wolves."

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens were okay with me being a Vampire Slayer then. I didn't know what to say. I did want to stay with and I had no motives to kill any more vampires now that I knew the truth about them leaving.

"I would like that, thank you."

"I will stay with you, but not for very long. I was a member of a coven for a couple of months, I went away for a while without them and when I returned found that they had gone leaving a note saying that had moved away. I was very hurt and went back a few years ago to find that the Volturi had been poking around. I went to Italy to get the truth out if them. No one would tell me anything so I got angry and tried to kill Aro," Beth said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately I never did find out what happened to them. I only knew that their first names were Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Carmen. Have you ever met any of them?"

The Denali Coven. I had killed them, if she found out… I prayed the Cullens wouldn't say anything.

* * *

**It's not quite the end yet... I might illustrate this fanfiction.**


	9. Back to normal

**Edward's POV**

We all stared at Beth in shock. Of course we knew the Denali Coven and we also knew that Bella had killed them. I didn't know what to say. We couldn't exactly lie to Beth considering she had saved our lives and helped kill the Volturi. Beth carried on reminiscing oblivious to our silence.

"…then this guy called Laurent turned up; he and Irina got on very well. I had to leave them shortly after that and I never saw them again."

The name Laurent caught our attention. Bella must have killed him along with the others. I had no idea of how many vampires Bella had killed, but judging by the fact that we had only been hearing about mysterious disappearances lately she was very good at it and had manages to stay undetectable for a long time. Bella walked over to the werewolves to discuss something. I looked at Carlisle to see if he thought we should tell Beth. He seemed unsure. I read his mind to see what he really thought; he is thoughts were in turmoil. Half of him wanted to tell her so she could top wondering where they went and the other half didn't want Bella to get hurt because Beth was sure to attack her. I was also having mixed thoughts. I looked over at Alice to see if she was able to predict the outcomes of telling her. Alice shook her head indicating she couldn't see anything until a firm decision was made. We began to whisper among ourselves about what to do ignoring Beth who was still rabbiting on to herself.

"We can't tell her, I don't think she would take it well," I whispered predicting what the others would say. It seemed like half and half. Carlisle had the final decision.

"I say we bend the truth slightly or get Bella to do the right thing." We all agreed and went to talk to Beth.

"Beth, we did know them and Laurent. Unfortunately we don't know anything about their departure," Carlisle explained calmly. "The Denali Coven was a good coven and they all drank animal blood like us; we valued their friendship very much."

Carlisle said Denali. Shit. Beth would know the name from her time with the Volturi that they were killed by the Vampire Slayer. Bella was going to be in trouble. Beth frowned at the name.

"Was that their surname? I've heard it somewhere before… The list of covens suspected of being killed by the Vampire Slayer. Bella the Vampire Slayer."

Beth stomped off in the direction of Bella who had just sent the wolves home. This did not look good. Beth would be a formidable opponent for Bella who was good at fighting, but probably not good enough. From the look on Bella's face when she turned round as Beth approached her I knew sje was aware that Beth had worked it out. Beth dragged her by the arm into the trees. Bella gave us a sign not to follow.

We waited in the Baseball field for at least an hour not knowing what they were doing. Maybe they weren't fighting, but working things out like mature people. Or maybe they were teaming up to become vampire slayers together. I honestly had no idea and was very worried for Bella. I was coming up with some really stupid ideas as to what they were doing.

Eventually a solitary figure emerged from the trees. It was now early morning and still dark. We all stared at the vampire coming towards us. It was Bella. There was no sign of Beth. Had she killed her?

"I haven't killed Beth," she began. "We just argued and eventually came to an agreement. I told her exactly what happened with the Denali Coven and she made me promise never to kill another vampire ever again. After I promised she made a decision to leave here and go back to the town in England that she came from."

That was good. They were both still alive and Bella was going to kill anymore vampires. I didn't like the Slayer side of her, it didn't suit her. Now I knew she was still alive I had something to live for again.

Alice led the way back to the house in silence. None of us felt like talking. We all sat in the lounge thinking about what we had done. Sure there was bound to be another Volturi, but had it been necessary to kill all of them so brutally? I amused myself by pulling apart Bella's wig which she had dropped. Alice got up and snatched the wig off me.

"Bella. I'm going to burn this and if I ever catch you in that hideous fake tan again I will devise a fitting punishment and carry it out. Got it?"

Bella nodded meekly. Alice could boss all of us around because she knew what we were going to do. At least she had broken the silence.

"Also I need to get rid of all the clothes I bought for you because they don't go with your real hair. The tomorrow we are going to go shopping to buy you some more."

That was very Alice. I imagined she would go now if it wasn't three in the morning. I guess things were finally getting back to normal like how it was before I left Bella.

* * *

**Not the end yet. Sorry for not updating sooner, Christmas presents are very distracting.**


	10. The Wedding

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were going to get married in a few weeks. She had finally forgiven me for leaving her and turning her into a vampire slayer. We were still in Forks and were planning to have the wedding here. We were all very happy and were still all a family. At school we were ignored which was fine. Bella coming into school without blonde hair and fake tan had generated some gossip, but that was two years ago. Our relationship with the wolves was good and we had promised that when we left Forks we would never return and condemn their future generations to the life of a shape-shifter. Bella was happy about not having to return to Forks for some reason and didn't seem to happy about our upcoming wedding which I was ecstatic about.

There were some other strange things as well. Alice couldn't see Bella's future. Jasper couldn't feel Bella's emotions either. Bella didn't seem like the Bella used to know. I could probably blame myself for that. Also she occasionally went out for a walk by herself and would always come back looking guilty. I couldn't work out why and she always noticed when I try to follow her.

At the moment she was upstairs with Alice trying on her wedding dress. Bella was blocking Alice's thoughts so I wouldn't know what she looked like. Some wedding traditions were really annoying. There were going to be no humans at our wedding excluding the Vicar who was a friend of Carlisle and had been persuaded to keep the wedding secret. So far there had been no sign of another Volturi. It wasn't known where the Volturi had been where they met their end. We weren't suspected of having anything to do with their disappearance. We were safe.

The month before our wedding passed quickly and it was full of nothing, but wedding plans. I think Alice had been watching too many of those horribly girlie, predictable films because what she turned the house into definitely looked like it came from one of those films. There were flowers everywhere as well as an oversized wedding cake complete with a model of me and Bella on top. I swear Alice would of got a choir and church organ if she were able to fit them in. I had no idea what the cake was for as we didn't eat and the human vicar had already guessed that there was something strange about us. We let him try to guess in peace. We were going to leave after the wedding anyway.

The night before the wedding was uninteresting. Emmett and Jasper insisted on taking me to a club for my Bachelor's Party which I didn't even want. They did enjoy watching me suffer when several women tried to flirt with me. Alice even hired a physic for Bella's Bridal Shower which was strange. Bella didn't seem to be very interested in the wedding plans. She was very depressed and had originally said no when I proposed. I kept following her around and asking her until she gave in and accepted. It took a month. The morning was uneventful. We had a quick rehearsal with the Vicar who was trying not to think about how creepy we were after he saw Alice do a task in thirty seconds that would take someone human at least ten minutes. After the rehearsal Bella popped out quickly to visit Charlie's grave.

Finally the wedding started and I was waiting at the end of the aisle. Bella was walking down it slowly with Carlisle in the place of Charlie. Alice and Rosalie were her bridesmaids and Emmett was my best man. Esme was playing the wedding march. Bella was halfway down the aisle when she stopped, dropped the flowers, threw her wedding veil onto the floor and ran out the door. We all stopped and stared after her. Alice was frustrated with her for spoiling her perfect wedding plans. I was in shock and wanted to run after her, but knew that wouldn't help at all.

**Bella's POV**

I had been trapped here for at least two years, it felt like longer. Beth had decided that it would be better to trap me rather than kill me since it would torment me more. She did regularly visit and tell me what was going on with the Cullens while she was impersonating me. I knew I deserved to be here bored out of my mind. Beth had trapped me here with her physical shield in the very place that she had confronted me in for killing the Denali Coven.

**Flashback**

"_You killed them. Why?" Beth screamed at me backing me into a tree. "What did they ever do to you?"_

"_They were among my first targets. They were the only other coven of vegetarian vampires besides the Cullens and I wanted to kill the Cullens so much, but I didn't know where they ere and the Denali Coven was the closest thing to them."_

_Beth's anger faded slightly, but not enough; I still received a slap around the face._

"_I don't think killing you is going to be enough of a punishmen tso I am going to torment you by trapping you here forever and impersonating you. Have fun. Goodbye Bella. I'll keep you posted," Beth said and walked off leaving me there. I tried to follow her to see of she was bluffing, but I was thrown back. She clearly hadn't been bluffing and was going to live my life with the Cullens._

Beth and Edward were getting married today. She seemed a little upset about it. I knew she didn't like Edward very much. It turned out that he had followed her around for a month and asking her repeatedly until she gave in. I didn't blame her; Edward could be very persuasive when he wanted something.

I was thinking of this when I glimpsed me in a wedding dress running towards me. It was Beth. Had she run from the wedding? She stopped in front of me and broke down.

"I can't marry him in your place. You need to go there and marry him. I think you have spent enough time here and I forgive you. Hurry."

We swapped clothes and ran back to the wedding. I was happy now; I was forgiven and free. I couldn't wait to see the Cullens again.

**Edward's POV**

Ten minutes later Bella came bounding through the door and threw herself at me. I hugged her back mystified to her change of heart until I saw Beth standing awkwardly in the doorway. We were going to have words later.

We started the wedding again with the real Bella and it went perfectly. The human vicar went home with most of the wedding cake. Beth was forgiven for tricking us and impersonating Bella. I was glad she had done it. It had turned Bella back to normal. Everything was how it should be. I had Bella who wasn't a vampire slayer and my family.

THE END

* * *

** I would like to thank the people that reviewed this fanfiction especially the ones that left nice reviews. Like hintr01, misscullen1995, Vampire-vs-Werewolf to name some of them. One of the anonymous reviews said that Ai was Mandarin for love not Japanese. Ai means the same in Mandarin and Japanese; I double-checked it.**


End file.
